Something About You
by TilenaForever
Summary: Red wonders why it is that Tonto is so different than all the other men, maybe she'll be able to find out? Rated T just not to offend anyone...
1. Meet Again

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Lone Ranger except the DVD!**

**I can't believe I'm actually doing this...  
I noticed that there were not so many fics with Red and Tonto in them, but I don't know if making one myself was the best of ideas...**

English is not my first language...

**XXXXXXX**

Red sat on the couch in front of her painting, petting the cat in her lap. Ever since it had returned during the visit of that Ranger and the Indian, it hadn't escaped again... What had gotten into him?! Maybe the good spirits of the Indian?

She chuckled, thinking of the Indian. Tonto... He was such a weird man... He was different than all the others... There was something about him... She was curious about him and she was curious about what he had done to her cat!

It was almost as if the cat was completely different now... He never tried to run away anymore, he was very calm and he even asked for affection once in a while now...

Maybe the cat was an improvement... It was definitely better than the last man in her life... At least this one didn't cut of her leg and eat it...

Red sighed. It had been so long... She actually started to miss a man in her life...

A real man... Not a man who just wanted to touch her leg... Not just a man who wanted her 'special treatment'... Not a man who and wasn't satisfied with the young girls who worked for her; the men who didn't want those young girls who did 'all the heavy lifting' downstairs and wanted an older woman...

Older woman...She was the older woman now that all the girls who worked for her were much younger... Younger... Prettier...

She sighed again. What did life have to offer her? Nothing...

''At least I still have you'' she told the cat.

At that moment, the cat jumped from her lap and left her alone.

Red blinked a few times. This was just great... Now everybody and everything had literally walked out of her life!

While she was trying to figure out what the purpose of being alive was, someone knocked on her door.

''What?!'' she snapped.

''I-I'm sorry... I don't mean to bother you'' she heard Homer say on the other side of the door.

Every knew not to disturb Red Harrington when she was in a bad mood.

Red got up rather quickly and made her way over to the door, which was quite remarkable in her condition with only one good leg... She pulled the door open and saw Homer standing in front of her.

''What is it, Homer?'' Red asked him annoyed.

''The Indian is back to see you'' Homer said.

Red stepped out of her room and saw Tonto standing next to her desk. The cat sat right by his side... That's where he had gone... Now, Red knew for sure there had to be a connection to her cat and the Indian... Tonto had his eyes glued on the animal and shifted uncomfortable. He stretched his leg and slowly moved the cat away from him.

''Afraid of cat...'' Tonto still didn't like cats...

Red looked from Tonto to the cat and back. She walked up to him and picked the cat up from the ground. The cat kept his eyes on Tonto.

Red wondered what the cat found so interesting about the Indian. She looked and Tonto and studied him. He sure was different than every other man... The bird on his head... The paint on his face... His way of speaking...

Her thoughts were interrupted by noises coming from downstairs. She looked down and saw people pointed up towards the Indian. Some of the guest were not happy with the company of an outlaw...

''Come on, Tonto'' ''Homer! Take care of that, will you?'' she waved her hand into the direction of the turmoil downstairs.

Tonto followed her as she lead him into her room and she said back down on the couch again with the cat.

''People still do not like Indian...'' he pointed out.

''No, they don't...'' Red petted her cat again.

The cat broke free from her grasp and started walking circles around Tonto.

''My cat seems to be very interested in you...'' Red watched the situation in front of her.

''Animal is waiting to speak...'' Tonto said.

''What?'' she asked him lazily.

''My ancestors would speak with the animals... Cat is waiting to speak...'' his eyes followed the cat.

''I don't want to speak to cat...'' he moved away.

Red couldn't help but laugh. It was just a cat! A little fluffy ball on 4 tiny chubby legs...

Tonto looked at her. Why was she laughing? Red stopped laughing immediately. His eyes pierced hers. It was giving her a weird feeling...

''Eehr- Why are you here, Tonto?'' she hoped he would stop staring at her.

''The Ranger is back to see the kid and his woman... I'm alone...'' he hadn't stopped staring at her yet...

''So, you came to see my girls'' she smirked.

''I came to see you'' he corrected her.

''Oh no Tonto, my girls will have to do for you! I only work for eehr- special clients...'' Red told him.

''No... Came to make trade...'' he interrupted her.

''Make trade?'' Red got up from the couch to get a drink.

''You helped me and Kemosabe...''the Indian clarified.

''I already told The Ranger I don't want anything in return... I just want that man to pay for what he took from me...'' she said bitterly.

Tonto was confused... Didn't she know that the man had already paid the highest price? He was dead!

''Windigo is gone...'' he told her.

This really got Red's attention. She dropped the glass she had in her hand. Her eyes shot up to meet his. She tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall, just because she was thinking about him...The man who wrecked her, the man who ate her leg was finally dead!

''Butch Cavendish is dead?!'' she whispered.

''Yes'' Tonto replied.

Red was feeling lightheaded. She had the feeling she was about to faint... She needed to sit down... She tried to back away to the couch again. The cat suddenly shot behind her and made her lose balance. She couldn't keep herself standing up with just one good functioning leg. She was sure she would fall...

Tonto caught her. He didn't realise what he had done until he felt her red hair against his chest. It tickled... He felt a weird feeling inside of him...

''You need to rest...'' he picked her up and put her on the couch.

''Thank you...'' Red said faintly.

She felt stupid. She couldn't even stand up by herself all because of her leg!

''That stupid leg...'' she cursed.

''Not stupid...'' Tonto looked at the beautiful white material of her leg.

''Don't touch it!'' men were only allowed to touch it when it would be convenient for her...

''Why not?'' he asked and boldly placed his hand on the cold ivory.

She looked at him and he stared back at her...

There was just something about this man...

**XXXXXXX**

**If you reach this point, I'm so grateful you kept on reading till the end!**


	2. Want And Need

**Let's see how this second chapter turns out, shall we?!**

**XXXXXXX**

Red looked at the Indian and Tonto looked back at her...

She studied his face. Who did he think he was?! Touching her leg without her permission!

Still... Red hadn't hit him, pushed him away or cursed him for touching her leg, like she normally would when people touched it... It was almost like she couldn't move...

His eyes fixed on hers made her feel calm... All her worries were gone and she didn't feel the need to do anything at all! She just sat there and stared back at him...

Tonto saw the woman in front him change, she was much calmer now... It always worked, staring at people to calm them down... Staring at them made them forget about their problems, because they would become aware of the fact that someone was staring at them and that would make them think about that! About nothing else really...

Tonto had forgotten about the ivory leg completely and was now just looking at her. She was a special woman, everyone could see that... She was so different! Not just only because of her leg... Her whole attitude, her bright red hair and even that little star right on her bosom which Tonto couldn't help but stare at for a couple of seconds...

She sure was something!

They both leaned in closer, feeling each other's breath on their faces...

''Red!'' the knocking on the door made the couple jump up.

''What is it?!'' Red felt the heat rush to her cheeks.

''The people... They- They saw the Indian come in... –'' before Homer could finish his story, Red had already thrown the door open and walked right passed him...

Downstairs, it was a big mess! People screaming, people fighting and throwing bottles at each other! There were bottles and broken glass everywhere!

''Dirty Indian!'' ''Outlaw!'' ''He has rights too!'' ''Heathen!'' ''Leave the man alone!'' ''Disgusting!'' ''Leave him be!'' the people at Red's all seemed to have a different opinion...

Red lifted up her leg and shot a bullet, that flew across the place. It shot right through a man's top hat and broke a bottle another man was holding. It went dead quiet and the whole crowd looked up...

''Good! So... What is this place?!'' ''This place is Red's?!'' ''Guess who I am? I'm Red!'' ''My place, my rules!'' the whole crowd looked up at her standing there and they all listened...

''If I decide to let and Indian in here, that's my decision!'' ''I own this place! If you don't like it, you leave... Now!'' ''Get you dirty needs elsewhere!'' she looked down on them.

Some of them walked out the door and left, others reluctantly dropped the subject and continued with what they were doing before while others cheered for Red and the Indian.

Red put leg back down and turned around, to bump right into Tonto...

''I leave, people angry'' ''Bad spirits...'' he said.

''Nonsense, this is my place and they'll do as I say or they can leave'' ''They're the ones who leave not you...'' Red hated inequality...

Just inequality in general, not only because of where your ancestors came from and what you looked like by the colour of your skin... People seemed to have an opinion all time, how those eyes would stare at you... She had experienced that well enough after she'd lost her leg... Those eyes looking at her as she tried to move on, it would never stop and it would never go away... The memory of that horrible night would never go away, it would reflect in all those big staring eyes... They had looked at her like she was a monster!

These people... She preferred the drunken men, who would get off the train and got some fun at Red's for as long as they were here, over the real 'sober' people...

She also had experienced how easily these people would change their minds, once she got her ivory leg, all the men suddenly thought she was 'beautiful' once again! All wanting to touch the leg! These people, they were like vultures waiting for the next person to pick on!

Tonto grabbed her hand. Red fought the urge to pull her hand back, she didn't like it when men touched her without her permission... What was he going to do? He turned her hand towards him with the palm upright and put some bird seed in it.

Red looked at her hand. What was she going to do with bird seed? Give it to her cat?!

''Make trade, for helping Tonto'' the Indian explained.

''I told you, I don't need anything in return'' ''He's dead...'' Red still couldn't believe Butch Cavendish was actually dead...

''No, make trade for helping just now... With bad and drunken spirits...'' he averted his gaze towards the people downstairs, who had seemed to be minding their own business again already...

''Ohw- You're welcome then... You've got just as much right to be here as anyone else...'' ''Thank you for the eehr- trade...'' she didn't know what to do with the bird seed now...

Tonto grabbed her other hand and got some more bird seed, but Red pulled her hand away this time.

''I think I have enough of that...'' Red hoped he wouldn't feel offended.

''Still need to make other trade!'' ''For helping me and Kemosabe!'' ''To find and kill Windigo!'' he really wanted to give her something in return.

Indians made trades, that was just something they simple did... This trade, however, was important! Tonto wanted to trade a thing with everybody who had helped on the quest he had made alongside The Ranger to find Windigo...

Rebecca and Danny basically got The Ranger as a trade, John was now a part of their family and they all seemed happy!

This woman who stood in front of him, she had helped them more than once to finally get rid of the men who had tormented them both for years... He wanted to give her something, just like Rebecca and Danny had gotten something in their own special way... Red didn't look happy, like Rebecca and Danny did... She had her business and her girls to take care of, but who took care of Red Harrington herself?! She seemed so alone, maybe she was used to it? Tonto just wanted to give her something!

''How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want anything?!'' the news of Butch Cavendish being dead was the best gift she had ever received!

''Indians need to make trade!'' Tonto exclaimed.

''I don't know...'' she tried to think of something that she wanted...

What did Red Harrington want?

**XXXXXXX**

**What does Red Harrington want?  
What should the trade be?**


	3. Lift Spirits Up

**I'm actually watching The Lone Ranger while writing this!:D  
I quite struggled with this one, until I suddenly got this idea!  
It all suddenly was very clear, it was weird xD**

**The good spirits are favouring me I guess ... :P**

**XXXXXXXX**

There he was again… Just standing there… She saw him there every single day, watching her doing her job and focussing on nothing else...

Tonto had come to Red's every single day of the week so far, he would just watch Red a whole day long and then ask her the same question at the end of every day: What did she want? The Indian was still very persistent on making that trade.

Red still hadn't been able to come up with something. She wanted a lot of things, just not something that Tonto could help her with... A lot of silver to finally leave this place... A leg of flesh and blood to dance again... A real man in her life that didn't eat her limbs...

How nice would it be... She hadn't felt love in a long time, those 'special clients' couldn't give her what she wanted... Genuine love.

She really was going soft, Red thought to herself. What was love going to do about anything?! Maybe it really was her... Maybe the men weren't the problem, maybe it just was her... Getting hat cat hadn't helped anything at all...

What was Tonto going to do about finding her a man anyway? Red wasn't not answering Tonto on purpose, she honestly didn't know what she wanted... 

* * *

Tonto's eyes met hers, she saw him looking at her from upstairs.

What was it that she wanted? He needed to make this trade! Everyone that helped him needed to be happy!

If Tonto was honest with himself, this trade with Red Harrington was more important than the others had been... She had this certain effect on him, just like he apparently had on her cat...

It made him always come back to Red's. He had already been there before, but that was just for the girls... Now, he came for her. It was actually a good thing she hadn't answered him yet, he could come back every day just to see her. A beautiful spirit, but surrounded by a pool of black...

The Indian wanted to make the black go away, this trade needed to make her happy. A beautiful spirit surrounded by light!

Tonto had a feeling he was being watched, not only by Red and looked around. There was that Presbyterian again, whispering 'heathen' over and over again.

Tonto growled at him, before walking over to Homer.

''Got question'' he stated.

''What?'' Homer eyed the Indian suspiciously.

''About Red'' Tonto fed the bird on his head again.

''Sorry, Red isn't serving customers today'' ''Better luck next time, Indian'' Homer chuckled.

''No! Question about interest'' ''What Red do for fun, no serving drunken spirits...'' he needed to know more about her to help her...

''What she likes? Dancing'' ''She used to love dancing...'' Homer shrugged.

Homer didn't know much about Red Harrington either, nobody did. Except for the fact that her dancing career had been brutally ended by Butch Cavendish...

Tonto imagined Red dancing and looked back at her, she was still sitting behind her desk. When she noticed him looking again, she stopped working and made her way downstairs. Before she could reach him, the Presbyterian got to her.

''You can't support Red Skins, Harlot!'' the man shrieked hysterically.

''My name's Red, Red and Red Skins...'' ''What can I say? It fits'' Red said in her thick accent just to annoy the man.

''If you would be so kind to leave right now, Sir'' ''We'll be closing for the night'' she added.

Before the man could reply, he got punched in the face by the Red Skin.

''Bird Angry'' ''Do not call Harlot'' Tonto eyed the man on the floor.

''It's a House of Sin, there are Harlots everywhere here...'' ''You should offended by the name 'Red Skin', I don't need you to take care of me for him calling me a Harlot'' Red was used to comments like that of people who disagreed with her profession.

''Who will take care of you? You have no one'' ''I have no one, both have no one...'' he was looking at her again with those piercing eyes.

''I- I still don't what you can give me to finish your Indian business... The trade'' she tried to ignore his stare that pierced through her soul.

''Dance'' Tonto said.

''Dance?'' what was he talking about?

''You like dance, no?'' the Indian fed his bird again.

''I love to dance'' ''Loved to dance... I would do anything to dance one more time...'' Red whispered.

''We dance, make trade'' helping her dance would be his gift to her...

''Tonto, I can't dance...'' she had only one good leg!

''Neither can I...'' he took her by the hand.

Red smiled a little at his comment. She let him guide her to the middle of the room, which was now empty. Homer had got rid of all the drunkards and the girls had gone upstairs with their customers for the night or had just gone to bed. They were all alone. It was better that way, Red thought. She probably wouldn't even try to dance again with a lot of people staring at her, it had been so long and she wasn't half as good as she used to be...

''There's no music'' Red suddenly realised.

''No need...'' ''Need to teach Indian to dance'' he smiled.

It was awkward at first, she was terrified of losing her balance again and falling. It got easier the longer they danced, Tonto got better at it too! Red couldn't believe he had never learned to dance before, he had quite a talent for it! He had a tight grip on her and they swayed together, Tonto carefully twirled her around once in a while...

She was enjoying herself! He could see it, her eyes sparkled. The light in her eyes, the light of her spirit. She laughed, blissfully and carelessly. She had never thought it would still be possible for her to dance ever again! She could only dance with somebody and she must be held at all time while she was dancing, but she was dancing! That was all that mattered! She finally felt happy!

''Thank you!'' Red smiled.

Tonto nodded in response and looked at her, it seemed like he couldn't move away from her. Red had the same feeling, whenever he looked at her like that... There was something about him, maybe the old Indian ancestor spirits made her feel this way? She was just so drawn to him...

They didn't move away, they got even closer... Lost in this dance of the spirits... They could already feel each other's hot breath against their skin, the heat of each other's bodies and before they knew what was happening, their lips met.

A kiss filled with passion, red fire and light.

**XXXXXXXX**

**I used 'spirit' a lot to make it Indian-ish xD  
I do have a feeling Red Harrington is a bit OOC though, she's softer...  
Oh well...**

**R&R would be nice!**


End file.
